Aria Pierce
Aria Pierce '''(née '''Mirren) was a werewolf and briefly appeared in the beginning of Darkness Descending, the first novel of The Hathaway Chronicles. She was the wife of Andrew Pierce, and the mother of Sheldon Pierce. She was killed by Seana Kane while protecting Sheldon and Lydia from her during her attack on the Pierce Pack. History Aria Mirren was born in Beaumont, Texas on August 29, 1971. According to Seana, Aria's family, back in 1904, were the ones responsible for murdering the Kane's. She had traced the Mirren family to Texas in the 1980's, and had came across a young Aria and her mother, who was in fact human. She then thought she had the wrong people, since Aria's father was actually out of town at the time. Seana had left and tracked him down, but when she found him, he escaped Seana's clutches, but ultimately led her back to Aria and her mother. Seana, tricking Aria's mom to invite her in, Seana brutally killed her father right in front of Aria and her mother. Seana then knelt in front of the young Aria and said to enjoy the rest of her childhood, because she would end her life one day, and then left. Aria's mother had a nervous breakdown and was admitted into an asylum, and the 10 year old Aria was left to be raised by her human grandparents, who knew nothing of her wolf heritage. Members of Aria's father's pack however came and told her grandparents of what she was, and they decided she should be raised among her own "kind", and they couldn't afford to take care of Aria. She grew up with the other pack members, her father's best friend raised her as his own. She graudated from high school in 1989, then later stated college in California, getting a full ride there, and she later met Laura Pearson, who was a witch. She also got involved in the pack nearby the college, and met Andrew Pierce. The Hathaway Chronicles Darkness Descending In the chapter The Reckoning... TBA Personality Aria was very loyal and brave, always defending anyone against danger, even Lydia, to whom she had only met briefly, before sacrificing herself to save her, and her son Sheldon from Seana. According to Laura who was a close friend, mentioned her to be very kind and caring. Her relationship with her husband Andrew was very loving and close, and after she had passed, Andrew was never the same. She had a very close bond with her son Sheldon, and she taught him to always be kind to others, and loyal to his family and friends, and always fight to protect loved ones. However, when provoked in battle, she could be very deadly. It was not shown that Aria had a severe werewolf temper, since most shown, have very bad tempers, she seemed to use this anger in battle, but not when she was in a normal situation. Unlike most werewolves, she did not seem to have a hatred of vampires, but only those who posed a threat to her family. Appearance In the beginning of Darkness Descending, Aria was described as having dark brown eyes, a kind smile, and was around 5'3". Sheldon also later said his mother had chocolate brown hair, just like her eyes. As a werewolf, she would of mostly had an athletic figure, since werewolves were very strong and active, as she was a very capable fighter, going head on with Seana Kane, but she ultimately lost, since vampires were stronger then werewolves who were not phased into there wolf form. In her wolf form, she was described as being a light gray, almost a white, and had blue glowing eyes, since she was a pure-blooded werewolf. Abilities Aria possessed all of the abilities of a pure-blood werewolf. * Super Strength - Werewolves are much stronger than any human. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form but when it is a full moon they are more powerful than vampires. * Super Speed '''- Werewolves are extremely faster than any human. Werewolves can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. * '''Super Agility - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Durability - Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves without much tire. * Healing Factor - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near-instantaneously. Like vampires, werewolves heal instantly from damage, and have been commented to heal just as fast as them. However, not every werewolf heals as fast. Unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. * Super Senses '- Werewolves have the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. * '''Ability to turn into a wolf on command '- Pure-blooded-werewolves can turn into werewolves whenever they desire, unlike half-blooded wolves, who are bitten, that can only fully phase on a full moon, against their will. '''Appearances [[Darkness Descending|'Darkness Descending']] Chapter Titles * The Reckoning (First Appearance/Death) * Forgotten (Corpse Seen/Mentioned) * Out of the Woods (Mentioned) * A Shot in the Dark (Mentioned) Trivia * Aria was the first shown female werewolf in ''The Hathaway Chronicles''. * She was also the first female character shown that died in The Hathaway Chronicles, excluding those who have said to have died earlier before her, since she had died in the first chapter of ''Darkness Descending'', the first novel of the series. Category:Deceased Category:Werewolf Category:August Birthday Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character